Eludir al papeleo con mi última voluntad
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. En donde Tsuna trata de librarse de su trabajo, solo para fallar. Épicamente. Universo Diez-años-más-tarde. No-pairings.


Título original: Avoid Paperwork With My Dying Will

Autora: Snow757

Título en español: Eludir el papeleo con mi última voluntad.

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia. KHR! pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia le pertenece a Snow757. No gano absolutamente nada haciendo esto.

Resumen: Traducción autorizada. En donde Tsuna trata de librarse de su trabajo, solo para fallar. Épicamente. Universo Diez-años-más-tarde. No-pairings.

_Snow757: Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Este es mi intento de hacer un fic de KHR, realmente espero el no fallar. Por lo que sin tener nada más que decir, empecemos. _

* * *

Eludir el papeleo con mí última voluntad

Prologo

* * *

_Ciento noventa y dos_

¿Sabes qué representa esa cifra?

La cantidad de papeleo que tenía que hacer.

Y no, no eran ciento noventa y dos páginas. Eso hubiese sido muy agradable.

Eran ciento noventa y dos pilas de papeleo.

_¡PILAS!_

Y cada una de ellas tenía miles de páginas.

¿Y cómo exactamente consiguió tener tal cantidad? Podrías preguntarte.

Sus guardianes.

Cada destrucción de propiedad.

Cada denuncia.

Cada desastre que ellos hacían se convertía en papeleo.

En ocasiones pensaba acerca de encerrarlos en sus habitaciones y nunca dejarles ver la luz del día. Los daños que hacían otras familias rivales en un año eran muchísimo menos que los daños que uno de ellos hacía en un día.

Pero, tristemente, no había habitación lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer dicha tarea.

A este punto podrías preguntar: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde está el Tsuna amable?

Bueno, el Tsuna amable se fue hace muchos años junto con su sanidad.

Él ahora era Vongola Decimo.

Un joven hombre de veinticuatro años de edad con tendencias homicidas hacia el papel.

—Deja de estar soñando despierto, idiota; tienes que terminar esto antes de que sea medianoche —ordenó su tutor demoniaco, con la voz grave y todo. Después de años buscando, finalmente encontraron la manera de acabar con la maldición y ahora todos los Arcobaleno estaban de vuelta en sus formas adultas.

Pero el ser un adulto no había cambiado a Reborn, de hecho, se hizo más malvado.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de terminar estos papeles antes de la medianoche? Era hasta absurdo el pensar que podía hacerlo, ¡ya eran las diez!

—Disculpa por ser rudo pero ¿estás tú, no lo sé, demente?

_Señal para una patada fabulosa_.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, aquí hay algunos documentos que necesitas firmar —aparentemente, "_algunos" _significaban cincuenta pilas más en el diccionario de Reborn.

—Termínalos o te terminaré a ti —comentó antes de salir de su oficina.

¿Mencionó el cómo realmente quería asesinar a este tipo?

* * *

Fue entonces cuando se aburrió tanto de hacer el papeleo y decidió jugar al Tetris en su teléfono que entró su mano derecha.

Sólo después de esconder su celular y pretender que estaba haciendo su tarea con mucha diligencia, debía de añadir.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, Décimo, traté lo mejor que pude pero… —le entregó otras cincuenta pilas para su horror.

—P-pero, ¿por qué…?

—Lambo diez años más joven.

—Ah.

* * *

—¿Ahora qué?

—I-Pin diez años más joven.

— Divino

* * *

—Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasa…

—Otra vez, lo siento.

—¿Quién fue ésta vez?

—El Bastardo de la Tonfa y el Piña-Bastardo.

—Esto no puede ponerse peor.

* * *

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

—Varia.

—¿Pero doscientas pilas?

—Varia

—¿Qué hicieron? ¿Demoler una ciudad completa o algo?

—Varia

—Mierda.

* * *

Decidiendo ser suicida, escogió el no atender su trabajo y continuar jugando al Tetris. Él incluso no iba a tratar.

En lugar de eso, estaba maquinado por formas de eludir su papeleo por un día siquiera. Frunció el ceño al recordar todos esos años que sólo se la pasó firmando y firmando y firmando.

¡Se merecía un día libre, joder!

Ahora que pensaba sobre eso, se dio cuenta de cuál era la causa del extraño comportamiento del Noveno cuando asumió por primera vez la posición del jefe.

* * *

**Seis años atrás.**

—_Tsunayoshi, ahora eres oficialmente el jefe de la Vongola. Sé que serás un gran líder y guiarás a la familia hacia un brillante futuro. _

_¿Cómo podía sostener el Noveno un letrero que decía "¡JA! ¡Toma eso papeles!" con letras en negrita y aún hablar con una cara seria? _

—… _Puedo retirarme felizmente sabiendo que la Familia estará en grandes manos. _

_¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa por irse?_

—_Hasta la próxima vez, Tsun… No, Vongola Decimo. _

_No estaba confortable con la sonrisa ladina que el otro tenía mientras hablaba. _

_Y mientras que el Noveno se estaba marchando, Tsuna juró que le escuchó murmurar en una espeluznante voz cantarina:_

—_¡Tontos ~!_

* * *

Seis años más tarde y Tsuna se sintió engañado.

El viejo hombre la había engatusado.

Abandonando su Tetris, tomó un lapicero y escribió cada una de las ideas que surgían en su mente, sin importar que tan ridículo fueran. Años de vivir con Reborn le había hecho maniático, por lo que no había ninguna sorpresa ahí.

Le estaba declarando la guerra al papeleo.

Y estaría condenado si perdía.

* * *

Continuará…

_Snow757: ¿Les gustó? _

* * *

Traductora: Ejem… si gustan, podéis reclamarme, en serio, no he terminado ninguna de las otras traducciones que tengo y me pongo a traducir otra… PERO, tengo muy buenas razones, ¡es qué me hacía reír! Esa debería de ser razón suficiente.

En fin, ¡gracias Snow757 por dejarme traducir tú historia!

Y ya sabe, si hay algo que no tenga mucho sentido o algún error de mi parte, no duden en echármelo en la cara, así lo podré arreglar.


End file.
